1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a backing plate, and more particularly to an innovative backing plate that can be adjusted with a tilt angle.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98.
Tables are generally formed with a planar surface for secure arrangement of articles. However, if the user intends to read or write on the table, a proper tilt angle of about 17° towards the user is perfectly suitable for maintaining the uprightness and alignment of the waist of the user to guarantee the health of vertebra in the user's back.
For this reason, some table structures with adjustable table plates are developed. However, this adjustment requires the integration of turning joints, locating mechanisms, switching mechanisms and reinforced supports, leading to increases in materials and assembly costs for the users. Such adjustable table plates are generally arranged underneath the table surface, making it inconvenient to operate by users.
The other problem is that the tables without the adjustment function cannot meet the requirements of the users.
Thus, to overcome the aforementioned problems of the prior art, it would be an advancement in the art to provide an improved structure that can significantly improve efficacy.
Therefore, the inventor has provided the present invention of practicability after deliberate design and evaluation based on years of experience in the production, development and design of related products.